Example Page
About Description of the character’s personality, past, and what they are like right now. Not too long but not too short. Make sure to not include any information that is already included in the following sections. Physical Description Describe what the typical species norm looks like and then compare them to the character. Take note of anything extravagant or out of the ordinary. Trivia Facts * Include as many fun facts and random facts as possible. * Include secrets and things that might not be known to the public. * Include past memories or links, such as “she knew the queen when they were young” or something similar. * Include links to things as they are mentioned. * Include periods after each fact. Hobbies * Include all known things that the character likes to enjoy in their free time. * Make sure to add a period after each statement. Favorites * Food: Example * Color: Example (Have the background of the text be the favorite color) * Drink: Example * Flower: Example * Plant: Example * Animal: Example * Candy: Example * Place: Example (Link to it if possible) * Royal: Example (Link to them if possible) * Element: Example (Link to them if possible) * Season: Example Social Media Statistics * This is only if the character has social media. * Make sure to include what platform and to link to the platform. Weaknesses * List all known weaknesses. * They can be physical, mental, or a thing or person. * They can be small or big. Amount of People Killed * This is only if they have killed any. If they haven’t, don’t include this on their page. Be sure to link to their pages if they have thoUGH! Also be sure to note how they killed them. Amount of People Saved * This is only if they have saved anybody’s lives. Be sure to link to their individual pages! Also be sure to include how they saved that character’s life. Magical Forms * Human Form: Include a picture and explain briefly how they are like in human form and what kinds of powers they still have access to. Any hinderings? Additional weaknesses in being in this form? * Apprentice Form: Include a picture. this is just to show what they looked like as an apprentice. Explain what limited powers they had access to. * Magical Form: Include a picture and explain briefly how they are like in normal magical form. What powers do they have? Anything to take note of? * Battle Form: Include a picture and explain briefly how they are like in battle form. What additional powers do they now have access to? Do they use a weapon? What is the weapon’s power, sharpness, speed, etc? Anything to take note of? What is the strength of their full power? * Insane Form: Include a picture. Have they ever tapped into this form before? How long were they in it? What additional powers do they have in this form? Do they turn insane like most do or remain calm? * Corrupted Form: Include a picture. Have they ever been corrupted? Did they hurt anyone? Specifically, any loved ones? How long were they corrupted? How did they become uncorrupted? How powerful were they in this form? Were they able to control themselves slightly or did they succumb completely to the darkness? How and why did they get corrupted? Most Common Expressions and Emotions Include a gallery of most common poses, expressions, and emotions this character has. There can only be up to 3 poses, expressions, and 2 emotions. It’s hard to draw these ya know. And no one else can help me since they don’t have my art style- Death If this character has died, include a detailed description of where, when, how, why, who, and what they were killed by. Include their funeral and anything surprising that might have happened. Who wrote most of the Backstory? Include here who wrote most of the backstory and data for this character, so people won’t assume I’m the one writing about antivax and stuff like that- Category:Important Category:Information pages